Seeing You Again
by CrazyObssessedReader
Summary: Dedicated to asiapalmer from . TDRI was one of my first major fandoms and JOCK was definitely my first OTP. I've gotten a lot better from my first fanfiction. So, I decided to make another JOCK fanfiction.


Happy Valentine's Everyone

I panted doing everything I could to keep up with Jo, but it wasn't enough. I was so close yet so far at the same time. I was only a couple feet away from her. I just couldn't believe I managed to find her away from the show. It had been about a year since I had seen her and her golden blonde hair had grown more. I felt my heart speed up, but I wasn't sure if it was because of her or all this running. She had a plain white tank top on with black shorts. She had her violet earbuds in and they must have been at full blast. I was surprised I couldn't hear her music from here. No matter how much I yelled to get her attention she just kept on running on. I groaned trying to match her pace if only I could just get fast enough to tap on her. It was so hot outside the sun was beating down on me. I swear she had gotten faster from the show. She was one very impressive girl. I almost started to lose hope, but then it or shall I say she hit me, literally. I finally managed to speed up enough to catch her I just didn't notice it. I ran start into her and hit her causing us both to tumble to the ground. "Great going Brick," I thought bitterly to myself. This was definitely not how I wanted to meet her again. Even though she went against the sacred code of never leaving a man behind. I somehow managed to fall for her, hard as a matter of fact.  
"What the hell! Get off," I heard her snap at me. Quickly I pulled off of her rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. She ripped out her earbuds and I could hear classic rock softly blaring from the earbuds. Quickly she shut off the music pulling out her phone. She turned to look at me,"Oh, it's you G.I Joke." I stuttered blushing," I'm s-so sorry Jo. I really didn't mean to I just wanted your attention." She smirked her purple eyes practically sparkling" Well what is it? You definitely have my attention now." " Would you join me for lunch? I-its been a while since I last saw you," I asked stiffening up trying my best not to stutter. She chuckled lightly," Brick I don't bite no need to get all nervous. Sorry for how I acted on the show. People will do a lot for a million dollars you know, and I've been raised to always give it all I got and stay focused. Also sure why not I'll go with you I was done with my run anyways." I couldn't help but smile at her. "Hey Jo. Could you choose the restaurant? I don't really know the area well because I came here visiting my grandmother," I asked. She smirked," Alright sappy but only if you can keep up." My eyes widened slightly because I had worn myself out chasing Jo, but still prepared myself to run. She chuckled," You don't actually have to run there. You're really out of shape. I'll have to get you to run with me more often." I knew that going running would be extremely tiring, but any chance to spend time with her was a good chance.  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the side walk. I blushed her hand was warm and surprisingly soft. Just like back when she challenged me to a thumb of war. "Please don't let her notice my blush," I thought to myself biting the inside of my cheek. I sped up a bit so she didn't have to drag me along because she was not slowing down. She stopped suddenly and thank God I was paying attention this time. I managed to not run into her. She had stopped us in front of a small cafe. Letting go of me she opened the door, and sat down in the nearest table. With a nice view of the park with a light blueish green pond through the spotless window. Following her I sat down across from her. It was air conditioned in here to my relief. The cafe was pretty packed and soft chatter surrounded us.  
A short raven haired waitress hurried out of the kitchen,"Jo. How was your run...wait whoa," she quieted her voice slightly," Who's this handsome guy?" I felt my cheeks heat up. She hadn't been quiet enough for me to not hear her. Jo blushed lightly and quickly turned her head elbowing the girl. "Marcy! He's just an old friend from that silly TV show I entered," she snapped at Marcy. I couldn't help but smile at what she said. Jo thought of me more than a rival. "If you say so, Jo. So what'd you two like to drink?" She said pulling out a note pad and pen. "I'll have a Coke. What about you Brick?" Jo asked turning back to me. "Iced tea for me please miss," I stated clearing my throat. Marcy scribbled down the drinks and walked off to get them. "Sorry about her. She's my cousin," Jo apologized stretching a bit. "It's really fine ma'm. I thought she was very nice," I beamed at her. "Brick. Stop calling me ma'm," she said sternly. "Yes ma'm. I-I mean Jo," I said shakily. She chuckled," You really are a true cadet aren't you." I nodded and looked through the menu," Do you suggest anything?" I asked looking up. "Well, usually I order a deli sandwich with pastrami and various melted cheeses," she said not even bothering to look at the menu.  
Rays of sun coated her fare skin making her glow. She was gorgeous maybe not to most, but to me no one else compared. I was absolutely breathless. I had to gasp for air and she gave me a funny look. "Sorry I just remembered I need to get some flowers for my grandmother. I think I'll just have what you're having," I mumbled sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. "You're such a sap Brick." she stifled a laugh at me. "Hey my grandma and I were always close. I used to visit her a lot during the summers of my childhood. She helped me get over a lot of fears, and shes been ill lately," I quickly defended my grandmother. Her face went solemn and looked down slightly,"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that Brick. May I come with you to see her." My face softened I've never really seen much of this side of Jo. "Of course you can. I'd be honored it you did," I replied back in a soft tone. Marcy rushed out with our drinks down on the table," Sorry for the wait you two. Now what would you guys like to eat." I squeezed the lemon into my drink and poured a packet of sugar into my drink stirring it in. "We'll both be having my usual, Marcy," she ordered for the both of us. I smiled at her," I can never find anyone better for me than her. I just had to have her. How could such a beautiful independent girl ever fall for a guy like me?" I thought to myself.  
Jo waved her hand in front of my face," Earth to cadet." Slowly I drifted out of my worries back into the comfy cafe. "Hmm what is it?" I murmured. "The food is here dummy. I don't know how you missed it," she rolled her eyes at me. I blushed and looked down at the sandwich. I picked up the sandwich and took a bite. My eyes widened a bit and smiled at her. Quickly swallowing my food," You have amazing taste," I uttered. "It's just a sandwich Brick," she said smiling back at me. We finished our sandwiches in silence listening to the soft indie music that was barely audible above the chatter. "So, Jo are you ready to go?" I questioned taking the last sip of my iced tea. She nodded and waved Marcy over. "We'd like the check please," Jo stated setting her silverware on her plate. Marcy nodded taking away our plates," Alrighty Josephine." Jo glared daggers at Marcy, and Marcy just giggled in return. "Josephine?" I looked at Jo confused. "Please just don't call me that," Jo begged. I raised my hands up in surrender,"Whatever makes you happy." Marcy set down the check and I picked it up instantly. "But," Jo complained. "No buts this is my treat," I stopped her and paid the check and left a tip. Standing up I walked over behind Jo and pulled out her chair. "Thank you," she said standing up stretching. "Later Marcy," Jo hollered to Marcy. I opened the door for Jo and lead her down a couple blocks to my car. I was glad to not be running. I looked over at Jo who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Once, we made it to the car I opened the passenger door for her and started the car after getting her comfortable. The instant I turned on the car Green Day's 21 Guns started playing. I blushed in embarrassment and quickly turned the music almost all the way down.  
"Hey I was listening to that," Jo whined and playfully flicked my ear. She turned back up the music, but not back to extreme volume it had previously been at. I chuckled lightly and started the car and buckled myself in. Jo mimicked me and buckled herself in as well. Jo looked around the car as I kept my eyes on the road. She tapped her fingernails on the dashboard in rhythm to the song. "Hey Scatterbrain. I think I found your flowers for your grandmother," she teased pointing to the back of the car. Looking at my rear view mirror out of the corner of my eye I noticed the bouquet of vivid yellow daises. "Oh...yea silly me," I mumbled knowing I should've come up with a better excuse. She hummed along to the music and time seemed to fly by as we made our way to my grandmother's.  
Before I knew it I found myself instinctively stopping in front of my grandmothers small home. It was painted with a shade of pale pink. The front of the house had neatly maintained tulips and roses. Getting out of the car I shut my door, and hurried to open Jo's door. Before, I could get there Jo opened the door by herself. Causing me to nearly run into the car door. Jo stopped and reached back to grab the flowers completely oblivious to my ridiculous stunt. "You coming Brick?" she asked raising an eyebrow stepping out of the car. "Yea," I replied quickly straightening myself out. She handed me the daisies rustling the lavender plastic. I gingerly took it and shut Jo's door with my foot. I locked the car pushing the car clicker in my jean pocket. Walking up to the door with Jo by my side I pressed the door bell. After a couple minutes, my grandmother pulled open the door.  
She was using a cane and still managed to keep good posture even though she had been feeling under the weather. "Brick! It's so good to see you," she said pulling me into a hug. "It's good to-" I stated before getting cut off. "Oh who's this?" my grandma asked letting me go looking over at Jo. I opened my mouth just to get cut off. "I'm Josephine Carter. I met Brick here on a realty TV show. It's nice to meet you Mrs. McArthur," Jo said reaching out to shake my grandmother's hand. My grandmother reached out and shook her hand,"It's nice to meet you dear." The two of them walked inside leaving me behind in the dust. I trailed after them leaving the flowers on a table near the door and shut the door behind myself. I walked into the Irving room to find my grandma showing her childhood pictures of me. I sighed leaning against the door frame. After, what felt like hours my grandma looked up at her clock. "Why look at the time. I'm terribly sorry but I better get ready for bed. It was nice meeting you Josephine. Thank you for visiting Brick," my grandmother said bidding us a good bye. I lead Jo out the door, and shut the door behind us. Jo smiled at me," Thank you. Today was nice," she said kissing me on the cheek. I blushed bright red and pulled her close kissing her softly. She kissed back and I mentally celebrated closing my eyes. This was the start of one of the best parts in my whole life.


End file.
